


the prince and the devil

by mxsqmx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst too, Devils, Fluff and Angst, I dont want to give spoilers, M/M, More tags to be added, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Unrequited Love, aaaaa, alright enough for this, but dont worry, oh right, prince and devil gASP, the smut is not here yet, umm how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsqmx/pseuds/mxsqmx
Summary: Is he a devil or a demon? Is he a saint or an angel? That was the question that ran through Donghyuck’s mind the first time he met eyes with the claimed devil, Renjun.A person might risk everything just to make a deal with the devil.Donghyuck doesn't need a might, he will make a deal with a devil, especially one named Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	1. princes or devils

Donghyuck is a prince meanwhile Renjun is a devil. In the Neology country, devils are the epitome of witches. The devils are properly chosen by the upper ups that no one knows who. 

Renjun first found out he was chosen to be a devil when he was grinding the coffee beans and a robber crashed into his cafe. He felt his wrist being electrocuted and saw a glimpse of a red and yellow line forming into a mark resembling a lone horn with fairy lights around it. 

Devils weren’t given superpowers or anything. They are just special and different from any other humans. Each devils are given their own characteristic and it depends on them on how to turn it as an advantage. 

An unsaid personality of a devil is intelligent. Humans are allowed to make a deal with the devil with one price that depends on the devil. This might make you think, why would they make a deal with the devil when they’re nothing special in actual truth.

This is where you’re wrong. Devils have magic inside them. Superpowers and magics are completely different. The elders usually only say the part where devils don't have superpowers and keep the magic part as a secret. They wouldn’t want their children to make a deal with the devil now do they? 

For now, this is the only information the world has gotten regarding devils. Considering the devil tradition only began 100 years ago. 

If someone is researching about devils, they’ll find out that devils also use the corrupted government's sistem. Where the upper ones control the lower ones, ah unfairness and greed really do come in one set. It’s everywhere too, such sickening.

Devils with more seniority are allowed to have disciples. Devils also have the well known ones and those that aren’t. 

Aren’t they basically witches then? No, devils tend to lean to the dark and evil side more. They wouldn’t hesitate one second to kill someone if needed. There are many prices that they need to pay by being a devil even if it’s not by their own will. One of it is having half of their humanity stolen away. 

Renjun tends to be the one in the dark and the unwell known side, being a well known devil has it disadvantages and he doesn’t want that. It’s enough there are people making deals with him and one disciple with him. 

His disciple’s name is Sungchan, he’s a tall man and would always leave a bleeding slash on the cheek to anyone who ridicules Renjun’s height. The talents and potentials radiating from Sungchan is enough to attract Renjun to approve Sungchan’s request of being his disciple.

This narrator for one, never really talk about Renjun but should we just move on to the prince for now? Renjun is a man full of secrets that the readers will be exposed to one by one but not now.

Donghyuck is the second born prince to the Neology country. His brother, Taeyong or better known as the crown prince. He had always been grateful for the fact he wasn’t the crown prince, watching Taeyong all these time has proven that the road of being a crown prince isn’t easy. Oh and Donghyuck would rather be a runaway prince than be a crown prince.

Luckily, Taeyong wants to be a crown prince and wasn’t doing it out of force. Happiness comes first as the second born quoted from a book he read.

Donghyuck wasn’t one to stay still but he wasn’t one to slack off. He’s a troublemaker that doesn’t give troubles, if that makes sense.

Contrary to what people think, Donghyuck would say he has many friends. The real, true kind of friends. With Mark being by his side since they were toddlers to Jaemin that learns with the same tutor as him to Shotaro and Yangyang that befriended him at Taeyong’s birthday party.

At the moment, Donghyuck is hanging out in his room with Jaemin and Yangyang accompanying him. 

“ have you guys ever considered the thought of making a deal with a devil? ” Jaemin broke the comfortable silence between the three.  _ That was an interesting conversation starter _ , Donghyuck thought.

Yangyang let out a loud laugh as if mocking Jaemin for even asking the question, “ of course, don’t we all? ” he rolled around on Donghyuck’s bed while mumbling a couple complaints how fluffy his bed is.

“ you know what Yangyang? You’re right. But what about actually wanting to make a deal? ” Jaemin put down his novel and stared at his friends for answers. “ because I do. ” he added.

“ where do you even find devils? I’ve been tempted for who knows how long.. How about you Hyuck? ” Yangyang shifted his attention from Jaemin to Donghyuck, obviously curious about the latter’s answer.

“ I could make a deal with one right now, ” the prince took out a poster he ripped earlier and lay it in front of him. The other boys crowded him, “ someone sent this to me, isn’t it just so thrilling if I go? ” 

Donghyuck knows he chose the right people to share about this discovery to, their expressions are all what he needs to confirm it. He suddenly felt a smack on his head, glaring at Jaemin for the unneeded  _ affection _ . 

“ we should go together, like hell I’m letting you have fun alone. ” Yangyang playfully threw half of his weight on Donghyuck, a smirk forming on his face.

Jaemin coughed with a smirk plastered on his face also, “ aren’t you forgetting about me? ”

Without any warnings, out of the sudden, Mark came into the room with an unkempt outfit. Donghyuck quickly and sneakily hid the poster in his pocket and proceeded to greet Mark, “ ew hi, at least don’t make it too obvious you fucked. ”

Mark caressed his hair back to its usual hairstyle and pulled his shirt down to get rid of the crumples. “ how do I look? I’m going to meet the Rhya duchess soon and I would be dead meat if mom finds out I give off a bad first impression. ” the older asked the three lounging in Donghyuck’s room.

“ you look like you just haven’t been bottomed by Yuta. ”

The oldest let out an exasperated sigh, “ I’ll take that as I look good enough. ”

Yangyang looked up from his lying posture and wooed the male, “ sweep off that duch’ off her feet and break her heart later! You go Mark! ”

“ for the second time, I’m not out there to take revenge on your brother’s behalf Yangyang. ” Mark turned around from the teenagers and walked out of the room.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes, realization splashed on his face, “ come to think of it.. you guys treat my room as if it’s yours! ”

“ you said treat it as if it’s your home and we’re just doing what you asked for, right Yangyang? ” Jaemin laughed at his statement although it’s not actually funny.

“ I miss Shotarooo, when is his lesson gonna end? ” a completely irrelevant reply was what Yangyang replied to Jaemin.

Donghyuck loves his friends, he really do but sometimes he just has this surge to beat the fuck out of them. Minus shotaro, he’s the only hope he has in this disaster of a group.

“ oh right, about the devil! When are we going and who’s in? ” Yangyang got off the bed and went beside Donghyuck, clinging to the male’s waist.

Jaemin also joined the two and instead of Donghyuck, he rested his head on Yangyang’s lap, “ we should probably wait for Mark and Taroro before deciding. ”

A few minutes later, Shotaro came inside Donghyuck’s room. Donghyuck called out to him, “ ehey! Shotaro-taro, we’re waiting for you! ”

Shotaro took a seat opposite the three clinging dudes, “ why are we even sitting on a floor? Your bed is enough to fit six people. ” he asked the prince in front of him. To which Donghyuck shrugged, he doesn’t know too.

“ I missed you. ” Yangyang pulled away from Donghyuck and carefully put Jaemin’s head on Donghyuck’s lap before scooting to the place beside Shotaro. 

The second born of the Lee family groaned at the sight, “ just date already, I’m going to puke if I have to see any more pinings. ”

Jaemin raised his arms and shouted that he second that. “ and oh you too Hyuck! Go date someone you virgin baby. ” he added, sticking out his tongue with a wink.

Donghyuck wants to wipe off that expression and punch Jaemin so bad but the thing is, Jaemin is right. “ I wanna date someone too Jaemin, you’re not the only one who wants that. ” 

“ ah.. the holy words of a person that’s actually innocent and pure but put on a facade of a bad boy! ”

“ oh god, I wanna kill someone, give me the patience of a saint. ”


	2. maybe it's more than a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun acknowledged the feelings he has for the younger but that doesn't mean he appreciates it.

Renjun rubbed his eyes lightly, afraid of it aching since he just woke up. The devil suddenly felt an arm around his waist, tugging him closer until he bumped into a sturdy chest. He turned himself around carefully, facing the male behind him. 

“ come on, wake up already Sungchan. ” he mumbled while resisting a smile. To which Sungchan groaned to.

“ I guess we won’t be learning anything today. ” maybe Sungchan is just an eagerful disciple but the male immediately woke up from his sleep and Renjun found it endearing just how lucky he was to have Sungchan as his disciple. “ don’t get up too fast, you’ll get dizzy. ” he lightly knocked Sungchan’s bedhead. 

The younger hummed in response before getting up from the bed with only his pants on, his shirt sprawled on the ground. Meanwhile Renjun has his loose shirt on but that’s all, nothing else. 

The two devils were naked except for one piece of clothes worn on them. And they were nothing more than two sexually deprived guys that depended on one another to fulfill it. 

Sungchan yawned as he opened the bathroom door, “ I’ll take a bath first. ” he muttered. Renjun nodded at him, a giggle slipping out of his lips due to Sungchan’s adorable bedhead.

Except Renjun was starting to catch feelings toward the younger male. Which is obviously a disadvantage on his part but then again no one could control their own heart. 

Devils might have half of their humanity but unfortunately or the other way around, the chance of falling in love is still as clear as ever. The humanity of falling in love with someone, of crushing on someone - they’re still there in Renjun’s heart. 

And honestly? He doesn’t know if he should be grateful for it. There’s so many cons in liking someone and then how about love? Oh that would definitely be worse. Especially when you’re trapped in a situation like Renjun’s.

Renjun restrained his sigh as he got out from the bed and walked toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The male took a glimpse at his wand, no matter how many times Renjun stared at it, he’ll always be in awe.

Each devils were given their own wand, each differing in various aspects. The wand appearance also differed for every devils, Renjun’s wand is a brush. A painting brush. Maybe because he loves painting in his free times, they gave him a brush-looking wand.

His wand is kept in a glass container, much like a treasure. Renjun is one of the small majority that used another wand than their own specialized, limited wand. He bought a wooden wand from a shop that was disclosed to the world, the wand was expensive but it was worth it in the end. The male has been using it for 2 years now.

So he took out his wooden wand from the drawer and tapped two times on the wand before slightly moving its end upward. A pan was lifted up. With that method, Renjun cooked today’s breakfast with ease. 

It took 10 minutes for Renjun to finish cooking his french toast, if that isn’t an improvement. He felt a familiar arms wrapping around him from the back and Renjun wanted to turn back and kiss him so badly then. Instead he pinched Sungchan slightly, the younger groaned and complained at the older for pinching him when all he wanted was a hug.

“ I’ll go take a bath then, you can eat first if you want. ” Renjun pulled away from the one sided hug and patted Sungchan’s butt lightly.

“ nope! I’ll wait for you but be quick! ” Sungchan smiled as he replied.

Renjun quickly went into the bathroom to not let Sungchan wait for too long. A few thoughts popped inside his mind, some regarding a new experiment and some about the deals he made last week. He wanted to let his mind off of Sungchan for awhile, if anything, thinking about his romantic feelings for Sungchan sometimes ached his heart. 

Before all this, Renjun wouldn’t have known how it felt when your heart aches, when your heart felt like it dropped. He desperately wished to know what it feels like to add the flavor to his reading time. 

But now maybe it’ll be better if he doesn’t know what and how it feels like. It pained him, oh it sure did and Renjun can’t even complain to Sungchan for it. He can only roughly put the detailed feelings into words in his notebook where he kept all kinds of secrets, where he writes his daily life.

Unexpectedly, if someone offers to rewind back time, Renjun would definitely not agree to it. Wishing for the longing in his heart to disappear doesn’t mean he wants to turn back time too. After being a devil, his boring days have been more entertaining than ever! And he won’t trade the moment he met Sungchan with even the most expensive thing in this world.

Oh dear, oh dear! The devil has fallen too much it seems. It’s no longer having fleeting yet strong feelings, Renjun has already fallen in too deep. Renjun hoped that this is just an overthinking case.

“ Renjun! Hurry up, the food is getting cold.. oh right, we could heat it back. ” the older heard the younger chuckling at his own silliness. He chuckled along. 

Renjun got out from the bathroom after drying his hair up and wore the clothes he prepared earlier before walking to the dining table, “ I’m here, I’m here. ”

There he saw Sungchan tucking his napkins around his collars when he could just make the stain disappear with simple words of magic. But the younger insisted on wearing it because his grandmother used to do it to him all the time that it felt unsettling not to.

Sungchan's eyes lit up at the sight of the older and hurried him to sit down since he was getting impatient of waiting for him, “ your baths are always so long, anyway, let’s eat. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is a short chapter but- thank you for reading this!! I'll try to give you faster updates!! have a lovely time in whatever you're doing rn! <3


End file.
